Puppy Love
by CandyGirl999
Summary: A new girl has joined Bulldog Unit and Bill has taken quite a liking to her. [Bill x Fay] rated for some swearing.
1. Love at first sniff

**Puppy Love**

_'She's beautiful.'_ thought Commander Bill Grey as he saw his newest hire, Fay Spaniel, walk out of the building after a hard days work. Bill was currently watching her from behind a bush.

He didn't tell anyone before, but when he first saw Fay he swore that he died for a little bit, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. She was a pure white poodle with big blue eyes, a small muzzle, and a big pink bow in her hair.

Bill never really liked the color pink, but when ever he sees it on her he can't help but like it more and more. Thank goodness that she was well qualified for her job, other wise everyone would get suspicious of the fact that Bill Grey hired an attractive _dog _to work in Bulldog unit.

Bill knew that it was inappropriate to have a relationship with a fellow co-worker, let alone _stalk _them, I mean come on he's her boss, it doesn't get any more inappropriate then that! But he couldn't help himself; he just _had _to see her.

--

As Fay stepped out of the building and descended the steps, she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched, she turned around and saw that no one was there.

_'Must be my imagination.'_ she thought to herself and continued to walk to her car.

--

_'Man that was close.'_ Bill thought to himself. He had to duck down quickly so that Fay wouldn't see him. How would she feel if she knew that her new boss had been watching her behind a bush everyday that week like some kind of love sick dog?

Whoa, what was he thinking? Love? Was this really love he was feeling for his new hire…maybe. Bill was never one to take relationships so seriously; sure he had a couple of flings in his life but none of them ever made him feel _this _way before. He wondered, was this real love he was feeling? He had to find out from someone who has actually felt love. He had to find his best friend, Fox McCloud.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like my first StarFox fic, I have thought of putting Bill and Fay together for a long time so I hope you like it. Also if your wondering about how I learned Fay's last name is because I saw it once on a StarFox website; I forgot what which one it was though but I also found out that Miyu's last name is Lynx.**


	2. How it happened

**How it happened**

"So it's agreed, we are seeing 'Never Ending Tear Drops'?" Krystal asked her boyfriend, Fox McCloud.

"Of course, anything for you." he reply with a smile.

"Great, so I'll see you at the front of the theater at seven."

"You know it." The happy couple gave each other one last kiss before Krystal went to her car and drove off to her house to prepare for there date tonight. Fox could only sigh as he watched his girlfriend drive off, gosh he loved her so much. Just as he was about to head back inside a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey Fox, can I talk to you?" it was his best friend Bill Grey.

"Hey Bill. What's up?" he was a little surprised to see him here so suddenly, but that subsided when he saw what kind of expression he had on his face. Nervousness.

"What's wrong?" he asked his canine friend with concern in his voice as he walked over to him.

"Uh Fox…how do know when you're in love?" he ask while looking at his feet.

Fox was taken aback by this. "What?"

"How do you know when you're in love?" he repeated.

"Uh…what are you getting at Bill?" Fox asked, still lost.

"There's this new girl who just joined Bulldog Unit, and… lately I've been feeling…"

Fox didn't need for Bill to finish; he already knew what he was going to say and he couldn't be happier for his friend. He grabbed a hold of Bill's cheek and pinched it hard as he entered 'teasing mode.'

"Awww…Dose Billy-willy have a little cwushy-wushy?"

At this point Bill was as red as a cherry.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he slapped his vulpine friend's hand away.

"Heh heh I'm just teasing you. But I am very happy that you found some one Bill." he said while patting his shoulder.

"That's just it Fox, I don't know if I do feel that way about her. I mean sure I think she's pretty, and she has nice eyes, and a cute voice, and…"

"Sounds like you do, to me." Fox interrupted, but Bill still looked confused.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you tell me how it all happened." The vulpine asked in order to set this straight.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to try Bill decided to tell his friend about how it all happened, starting that week.

* * *

It was a typical day at the office and Bill Grey, commander of both Bulldog Unit and Husky Unit, was just finishing up some paper work, but couldn't help but feel like he forgot something. His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary, who called him on his intercom.

"_Commander Grey, that new girl who applied for Bulldog Unit is here for her interview."_

Ah yes, he remembered now, a young women had just qualified for a position at Bulldog Unit last week and her interview was today.

"Yes, of course, please send her in."

--With Fay--

Fay Spaniel was sitting in the waiting room basically waiting for her interview with Commander Grey.

"I hope I don't blow this." she said to herself with her paws clutched in her lap; she always got incredibly nervous when talking to new people.

After she left the Star Fox team, along with her friend Miyu, she had trouble finding the right job that would accept her piloting skills for years, she even left Corneria to search for jobs on other planets. Sure they paid good money, but Fay was just never happy at any of them; it felt like something was missing. Then last week she found out that the Cornerian army way looking for an ace pilot, and since the commander of both units knew her old boss, Fox McCloud, it might do well on her part; hey it worked with the other jobs she applied to.

"Miss Spaniel, Commander Grey will see you now." said the secretary.

"Here goes nothing." she said to herself as she made her way to Commander Grey's office.

--With Bill--

Bill was just finishing up the paper work when he heard the door open.

"Ah, yes you must be Fay Span-" but when Bill looked up from his paper work to look at Fay he almost stopped breathing.

Fay was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her pure white fur reflected light upon her entire body, making her look like an angel sent down from heaven. To top this beauty, she had large blue eyes that, one could tell, have never been exposed to gruesome deaths or tragedy.

Bill hadn't realized that he had been gazing at this beautiful creature for a whole minute, which was starting to freak Fay out.

"Umm…Commander Grey?" she asked rather frightened. Maybe this was a bad idea!

Bill shook himself awake and looked apologetically at Fay.

"Uh, sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else. So why don't you take a seat and we'll get this interview over with?" he said while motioning Fay to sit down in the chair next to her, she accepted.

"So, why have you decided to join the Cornerian army Miss Spaniel?" Bill asked trying to shack off the feeling he just had.

"Well, I have had experiences flying before." she answered as simple as that.

"Oh, so who was your previous employer?" Bill asked, getting fascinated.

"Well, I was a member of the Star Fox team." Fay answered, while handing Bill her resume. Bill was astounded.

"Really? You were a member of Star Fox?!" he asked, nearly dropping Fay's resume. He didn't remember Fox saying anything about a pretty poodle on the team before.

_'Whoa, did I just call her pretty? Well it's not like she's not. Better stay focused.' _Bill thought to himself as he tried to snap out of it.

"Yes, I was a member of Star Fox, along with a friend of mine, but I decided to seek other opportunities."

"I don't know why, I heard being a mercenary pays good money." Bill asked.

_You idiot! Don't give that babe a reason to want to go back to Star Fox! This is your chance! _said Bill's inner conscious.

Bill shook himself, what was he thinking? Did he really want this girl on the team that badly. Well, looking at her resume she _is _a good pilot, which is a plus. She was a member of Star Fox, which was another plus. Yeah, maybe she would make a good addition to the team.

"Well I don't think I need to see anymore Miss Spaniel, you're hired!" Bill stood up to shake her hand when Fay lunged herself at Bill and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down, I will work harder then anyone here!" Fay said happily while tightening her grip around Bill.

Bill didn't know what to expect, he was being hugged by the very same poodle he had been staring dreamily at just five minutes ago. He could feel his face getting hot, and not only that but his heart was pounding so fast that he was afraid that it would rip out of his chest if it didn't stop.

When Fay realized what she was doing she quickly pulled back, her face as red as Bill's.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me…" she stammered.

"It's alright, really I didn't mind." Bill said, trying to calm her.

"Oh, okay." said Fay.

_'Whew, I was afraid I was going to lose my job before I even got started.'_

There was an awkward silence until Bill spoke.

"Well, you should be heading home now; after all you have a big day ahead of you on Monday."

"Oh right, well I guess I'll see you then. Good bye." With that Fay picked up her resume and walked out the door.

Bill didn't realize it, but he was actually watching her leave, and not just watching her go out the door, but out to her car as well while his face got hotter by the minute. What was happening to him?

* * *

"Wow, so Fay joined Bulldog Unit. I haven't seen her in years, maybe I should come by and do some catching up." said Fox as Bill finished telling his story.

"Drop dead!" said Bill almost angrily, but just as soon as he said that he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"What?" asked Fox.

Bill couldn't believe what he just said. He just told his best friend to drop dead. He didn't know why he said that, it was just; the thought of another man talking to Fay angered him for some reason.

"Gosh, Fox I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that I-" but Fox cut him off.

"I get it, you got jealous." He said smiling.

"What? Jealous?" Bill asked confused.

"Yes jealous, and let me ask you something Bill: Do you feel happy when you're around Fay?"

"Yes." said Bill, the answer came automatically.

"Okay, and did you enjoy that hug that she gave you?" Fox asked again.

"Yes." was Bills answer.

"And let me ask you this, did you or did you not feel jealous when I said I wanted to see Fay?"

Bill paused for a moment and in a soft voice answered. "I did."

Fox smiled at that.

"Well that settles that; Bill you have been bitten by the love bug!"


	3. Control Yourself

**Control yourself**

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait! I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block, but I want you to know that I'am not giving up on this story, not until its finished. Now if any of you loyal fans are still there, heres the new chapter. ENJOY **

* * *

_'Okay, just relax and control your feelings, you don't want to scare her away.'_ Bill thought to himself as he stood at a great distance from Fay.

After the talk he had the other day, Fox gave him some advise on how to approach and talk to Fay without losing control and freaking Fay out.

First he had to think about calming thoughts and not thoughts that get him, well…excited. Fox told him to think of a calm blue ocean, thats what always helps him when he gets nervous. Second he had to keep in mind that it was inappropriate to stare at her in any place but the eyes. And third, he had to treat her like a regular employee; talk professionally around her, don't call her by her first name until after a few weeks of her working, no touching her, unless he was going to shake her hand, and don't make it seem like she is above everybody else.

"Here I go." with that said, Bill casually walked over towards Fay, who was currently filing paper work. Looking around the office one could see that everyone was getting ready for Valentines Day tomorrow what with all the pink and red decorations every where.

"Ms. Spaniel." came a voice from behind. Fay turned around and saw Commander Bill Grey walking towards her.

"Oh, Commander Grey, I'm just-uh…just finishing up the filing." she said nervously, almost dropping the papers she was carrying. Bill couldn't help but giggle, she was so cute when she was nervous.

"I just wanted to know how your first week of work is going, no ones giving you any trouble right."

"Oh no, everyone has been so nice to me, although I'm starting to get the feeling that someone's been watching me." she said the last part in suspecion.

Bill gulped; he _really _hoped she wasn't on to him. Gotta stay focused.

Fay turned around to take out some more paper form the filing cabinet, unfortunitly she had to bend over to get it; Bill could'nt help but flush at the sight before him it you know what I mean.

_'Control yourself Grey!'_ he though to himself has he turned his head slightly to avoid this new eye candy as he thought about a calm blue ocean. Yes, that was working. A nice blue ocean with school of colorful fish swimming by...lead by a beautiful poodle mermaid with a nice round butt--

_'STOP THAT!!' _he yelled in his mind while shaking his head from side to side. _'Try to think of something professional to say.'_

"I'm glad to here that, usually everyone around here gives the new comer a hard time." he said as she was finishing taking the papers out.

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones huh? she replied while getting up from her position; much to Bill relief as he turned to face her.

Unfortunately his relief was short lived when Fay decided to take that moment to stretch her back, giving Bill a new eye candy to look at. Bill could'nt help but blush and sweat at her ample chest.

_'Dammit, control your self you big perv!' _he yelled metally. To get his mind off his naughty thought he decided to, once again think of that calm blue ocean. Yes there he was again, in that calm blue ocean. Surrounded by tropical fish of all kinds, palm trees growing on the beach nearby, and underneth that palm tree sat a beautiful white poodle mermaid with her ample chest exposed--

_'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!' _yelled Bill mentally once again, this time smacking his head with his palm for measures. Fourtuntly Fay and the others weren't watching. After shaking himself a little he began to speak once again.

"You know if anyone gives you hard time you can tell me." he said while trying to avoid staring at her at that moment. Don't want anymore nasty thoughts.

_'Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean...No--better. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts...' _with that said, thoughts of Slippy dancing around in a pikini singing the 'I Dream of Genie' theme song.

_'Yes perfect! That is so unsexy.'_

"Oh dont worry, no ones been bothering me or anything, but thank you anyway." Fay said as she finished stretching her back and starting taking papers out of the top cabinet and putting them on the desk next to Bill.

_'Whew,'_ thought Bill in relief as he turned his head back around. _'I've got to get a hold of myself, I'll just keep the conversation going, avoid staring at her if she ever decides to stretch again and just think of that calm blue ocean. And if that doesn't work--Slippy in a pikini.'_

With out looking he tried to find a good place on the table to rest his elbow on. Unfortunately his elbow came in contact with the stack of papers that Fay was filing and he slipped and scattered the papers all over the floor while hitting his chin in the process.

"OWW!!" he cried as his chin collided with the table, and he collapse to the floor, holding his injured chin, this caused everybody in the office to stare.

"Oh my gosh are you alright Commander Grey!? I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left those papers there! Here I'll help you up." Fay said frantically as she made a motion to grab Bill's arm, but Bill retracted before she could.

"No, no it's alright! I'll just put some ice on it!" Bill said as equally frantic as Fay and dashed out of the office while holding his chin.

_'I'm an idiot! Gosh, she must think I'm a total dork! Not only that but I kept staring at her! Dammit maybe I was better off watching her from the bush!'_ Bill thought to himself as he ran to the cafeteria to but ice on his bruised chin.

--

Back in the office, Fay just stood were she was. She was so embarrassed, how could she have let that happen? Now he was only going to see her as a stupid, irresponsible newbie who can't even remember to put all her files away.

Saddened, Fay bent down to pick up the scattered papers, the other workers still watching.

--

Outside the building, Bill was sitting on the steps with the icepack on his swollen chin.

"I'm such a fool, now she'll never take me seriously; maybe this was a bad idea. My one chance to _really _talk to her and I screw it all up." he said to himself sadly. Not only did he act like a clutz, but to top it all off he was thinking bad thoughts about her. He felt disgusted with himself.

As he was about to get up and go back inside a small voice caught his attention.

"Commander Grey?" it said.

Bill turned around and there he saw Fay standing there with a sad expression. Bill blushed at the sheer sight of her.

"Ms. Spaniel, are you okay?" he asked, trying to retain his professional form.

"I'm so sorry about your chin Commander Grey; I really shouldn't have left those papers there like that, I hope you can forgive me." Fay said apologetically with her head bowed down.

Bill was shocked to hear this; she was blaming herself for his misfortune. He couldn't stand her feeling this way.

"No, no it's not your fault Ms. Spaniel, I wasn't careful about where I was putting my elbow. Believe me if it's anyone's fault its mine, and I'm sorry if I made you feel it was yours." he said reassuringly.

Fay began to blush furiously; he was actually saying it was his fault? Not only that but he was also apologizing for making her feel sad? The commander was such a gentlemen.

"Oh, uh, okay but I still feel bad about your injury." she said, recovering from her state of shock.

"Oh it's not that serious, it's hardly an injury it will go away in time." said Bill with a reassuring smile. Fay was relived at this.

"Oh alright, well I better get back inside, I need to finish up that filing." and with that Fay went back inside, leaving Bill alone with his thoughts.

_'Phew, I was worried that she might think I was some clumsy dork or something. Well at least I know she is a very caring person who would apologize for something that wasn't her fault. You don't see girls like that every day.'_ he thought to himself.

Bill walked back inside to finish off the rest of the day.

--

After work Bill headed towards his car when he saw Fay ten feet away from her. His first action was to go over to her and say hi, but then he remembered the other bit of advice Fox gave him.

"_Don't talk to her outside of work until she gets to know you better."_

Fighting temptation, Bill just walked passed her and entered his car, she didn't even see him.

_'Well, at least it wasn't a total loss, I mean she didn't think I was a dork or anything. I just need to pay attention next time, and by all means avoid the calm blue ocean when talking to her.'_


	4. Showing he cares

**Showing he cares**

After work Bill stopped by Fox's house to tell him everything, and probably get new tips.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming hold on!" came Fox's voice as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bill. How did everything go with Fay today?" he asked as he let his canine friend inside.

"Well to be honest it didn't go so smoothly." said Bill as he stepped inside.

"What do you mean?" asked Fox, while closing the door, and taking a seat on the couch, Bill did the same.

"Well I tried to talk to her and I ended up hurting my chin."

"You messed up that bad huh? What did you say?"

"Well actually I tried talking to her but she was... moving around alot." he said while blushing like crazy.

"Ooh," said Fox, getting the picture. "Did she notice?"

"Thankfully no, but that crash to the table didn't really help."

"Crash to the table?"

"She was filing papers and stacked some on a table, I didn't see them so when I put my elbow on the table, well you can guess the rest." explaind Bill.

"Was anybody watching?" asked Fox.

"Unfortunetly yes." replied Bill, looking down at his feet.

"Well thats not important. What is important is what was her responds?" asked Fox, looking for some hope.

"The worst thing imaginable, she blamed herself for it." said Bill feeling like crud at the moment. He hated knowing that some one he loves finds themselves worthless on his account. No one he loves should feel that way, even if it wasn't their fault.

By now he was getting used to saying the word 'love', it just felt so right when he said it when thinking about Fay; maybe because it means that he does indeed love her.

"I see your point, after all Fay was always one to blame herself when something went wrong when she was in Star Fox; even if the accedent wasn't her fault." said Fox

"So what do I do now? I mean its gonna be kinda occuard to face her tommarow at work." asked Bill as he got out of his trance.

"I think the best beat is to pretend that nothing happend; or better yet why don't you tell her to forget about it and think of it as a memory that you both will some day look back on and laugh about." explained Fox with a reasuring smile.

"Is that the best way to go?" asked Bill with hopefull eyes.

"Absolutly, after all Fay loves to laugh and recalling old memories."

"Thanks man, by the way what are you dress up for?" asked Bill as he took in the fancy suit Fox was wearing.

"Oh, I have a date with Krystal tonight." said Fox as a small hint of pink rose in his cheeks.

Bill nodded, he was very happy that his vulpine friend found someone, he can only imagine what it would be like if him and Fay were together.

"Hey you know what? If you and Fay were to get together, we could double date!" said Fox with excitment in his voice, unfortunitally Bill didn't seem as excided about the idea as Fox as he once again became as red as a tomato.

"Oh Fox were not even there yet!" exclaimed the kanine while throwing a throw pillow at his friend.

"Hey come on I was just messing with you!" said Fox as he held up his arms to dodge the pillow. Just as he was about to continue the pillow war the door knocked.

_Knock, Knock_

"That must be Krystal." stated Fox as he got up to answer the door.

"Hi Fox." said Krystal as she stood there wearing a pretty looking spaggeti strapped blue dress and a smile on her face.

"Hi Krystal, you look beautiful." said Fox as he leaned in and kissed her. Just as they finished the kiss, something grey and fury caught her eye.

"Oh hi Bill! What are you doing here?"

"He's hoping I'll play Cupid for him." said Fox in a teasing manner. But just as quickly did those words come out of him that a flying throw pillow was makeing it's way towards his head.

"Dammit it Fox, tell the world why don't ya!" shouted Bill the moment the pillow connected with his vulpine friends head.

"Hey come on, its just Krystal!" said Fox while throwing the throw pillow back at Bill.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Krystal.

"Bill has a crush on his new employee." said Fox as if it were the easiest question in the world.

"And this makes him want to throw throw pillows at you why?" asked Krystal a little confused.

"It's not like that Krystal," said Bill while getting up off the couch. "It's just that I've only known her for a week, yet every time I see or think about her I get all warm, my heart starts racing and I get all nervous."

"Sounds like someones in love," stated Krystal in a sly manner of speaking. "Don't worry about it, your a great guy and if it's ment to be then it'll happen. Besides its not like you were stalking or looking at her in an inapropreate way right?"

Gulp

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Krystal." replied Bill as he began to step out the door.

"Hey Bill," called Fox

"Yeah?"

"Just remember, no matter what happens, always show her that you care and you'll be alright."

Bill smiled at this

"Thanks Fox."

--The next day--

After the talk he had with Fox and Krystal, Bill felt a little more confident about going to work today. After all to care about someone ment to face hardships for them, and get over any embarrasing situation if it ment putting their minds at ease. Work was basically the same as always, every one seemed to have forgotten the little incedent that took place the preveous day. He didn't see Fay at all that day, either because she was out sick or she was too nervous to speak to him at all. Bill really hoped that she was alright.

After work he stepped out of the building and headed towards his car, just as he was about to get in he heard a voice speak.

"Come on baby, lets get together latter tonight? I'll show you the whole town."

Bill turned around and to his surprise he saw Fay, only she wasn't alone. Right there standing in front of her was a very tough looking Pitbull that Bill knew as Dan Parr, ace pilot of Huskey Unit.

Bill never really like Dan, sure he's a good pilot but his attitude towards everybody at work was rotton. He always glotted about how good a pilot he is to every body's faces almost every day, not only that but when ever the unit would have come back from a mission because they lost few men he would always say "To bad they couldn't have had my teriffic piloting experties, other wise they would have survived". Not to mention he was a no good skirt chaser.

'What is he doing to Fay?' he asked himself in his mind. He could see Dan moveing in very close to Fay, _too _close one might say and by the look on Fay's face, she wasn't very happy about the positsion she was in. Bill's blood began to boil as he saw Dan place both his hands on each side of the wall were Fay was by, trapping her. How dare he try to touch _his _girl!

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go home. So could you please move?" Fay asked in an almost asking almost begging voice. Fay ducked under his arm to try to get away, but she felt a painful clasp on her wrist.

"Ow!" she shrieked.

"Look, your going out with me and thats that!" said Dan practically shouting as he squeezed her wrist hard.

"HEY!" shouted Bill as he ran over and grabbed a hold of Dan's coller and pushed him up against the wall he had Fay trapped at, releasing his hold on Fay.

"Don't you _ever _lay your hands on a lady! exclaimed Bill in that same stern voice. He had never been more angry about anything in his whole life.

"C-commander Grey! I-I was just-"

"Shut up! If I ever see you near her again I'll have you fired. Understand?" Dan could only nod his head, he didn't seem to trust his voice at the moment.

"Good. Now get out of here." said Bill as he pushed Dan against the wall but this time releasing his hold on his coller while he watched him run to his car.

"Commader Grey! Thank you, that guy has been bothering me all day." said Fay once Dan was out of ear range.

Bill turned around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I-I didn't want to trouble you." she said, almost looking guilty.

Bill was shocked to hear this. He walked over to Fay close enough so he was looking at her right in the eye.

"Ms. Spaniel, I though I made it clear yesterday, that if anyone was giving you a hard time that you could come talk to me about it?"

"I know, but to tell you the truth I was kinda embarrassed to talk to you, since what happened yesterday and all." replied Fay, looking down at the ground.

Bill's heart thumped painfully, she was too afraid to face him, all because of a silly accident. He didn't want her to feel this way, heck if he had the power to, he would make sure she never felt this way ever again.

He placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder, effectively making her look at him.

"Listen Ms. Spaniel, what happened yesterday wasn't your fault, it was just a freak accident. If anything it should be me who's afraid to face you."

Fay stared in awe at this, she never new the commander could be so kind.

"W-why are you so concerned about me Commander?" asked Fay with a hint of pink on her checks, thankfully the commander didn't notice this. On the other hand, Bill was trying to find the right words to say to her without sounding like the love sick dog he was.

"B-because I-I care about you-I care about all my employees!" he quickly added the last line the moment he saw Fay look up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean of course. I mean what kind of commander would I be if didn't make sure that the safty and welfare of my pilots wasn't kept in check? Right?"

"Right." replied Fay with a smile, which Bill returned.

He couldn't tell her of his feelings, yet. All he can do is care, and that will be enough to make her feel comfortable around him from now until then.

As Bill began to walk towards his car he turned around to make one more statment to the poodle.

"Ms. Spaniel?"

"Yes sir?" replied Fay.

"Remember, I care." with that said Bill stepped inside his car and drove off home, leaving Fay to ponder over what just happened.

"Commander Bill Grey, you sure are something else." with that said Fay made her way towards her car.

* * *

**A/N: Theres chapter four, now I have to tell you guys something. Because of my fathers unemployment my family is going to have to cut back on expences like cable, telephone, and the internet so basically this will be my last update for a while until we get back on our feet. But don't worry this is not the end of me, I'm going to find a way to keep writing some day. So this is good-bye for now. **


End file.
